


Walking the Wire

by 18lzytwner



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Jamie and Eddie come up against the big moments in the season finale. A little songfic - Walking the Wire by Imagine Dragons.  Violence warning only because it follows the finale closely.





	Walking the Wire

They had been talking about what they would do with the five million dollars that each of the Prospect Park Six had received in their settlement with the City.  Neither one of them realized that the assassin the NYPD was on the lookout for was just a few cars behind them.  Eddie needed some coffee and Jamie pulled the squad car over.  The assassin had seen the move and pulled the stolen car he drove over.  He watched as the Eddie got out of the car and entered the coffee shop.  Jamie, still unware that they were being watched, also watched his partner go into the store.

_Do you feel the same when I'm away from you?  Do you know the line that I'd walk for you?_

          Eddie walked through the shop, heading for the long line at the counter.  The radio crackled to life and both officers hear the description of the new vehicle that they need to be on the lookout for.  While the message plays, Dante Sorrento gets the same message over his scanner.  He readies his gun.  His window of opportunity is closing.

_We could turn around, or we could give it up; But we'll take what comes, take what comes_

          Standing in the line, Eddie turns around and casually notices the parked cars out the nearby window.  Jamie opens the car window.  It was getting stuffy with the engine off.  The black BMW makes its move and Eddie turns just in time to see it.

_Oh, the storm is raging against us now; If you're afraid of falling, then don't look down_

          Her hand goes to her weapon on her hip and she leaves the line.  A voice in the back of her head says that, what would have been an ordinary thing on an ordinary day was anything but ordinary today.  There was an assassin on the loose and Jamie’s Dad was Commissioner when the Prospect Park Six where arrested.

_But we took the step, and we took the leap; And we'll take what comes, take what comes_

          Eddie pushes her way through the crowd announcing herself as a police officer and telling people to get out of her way.  She calls out to Jamie, even though he probably can’t hear her.

_Feel the wind in your hair; Feel the rush way up here_

          Dante pulls up alongside of Jamie and gets his attention.  Jamie turns just in time to see the silenced hand gun pointed in his direction.  By now, Eddie is screaming at the top of her lungs.  That’s when she hears the shattering of the patrol car’s window.

_We're walking the wire, love; We're walking the wire, love; We're gonna be higher, up; We're walking the wire, wire, wire_

          “Jamie!”  Eddie shouts from the front entrance of the coffee shop.  She fires her gun, once, twice.  She shouts for nearby pedestrians to get down as she runs down the steps, again calling Jamie’s name.  At this point, she has no idea what happened to him and the worst thoughts are running through her head.  However, the suspect is now getting away as his tires squealed on the pavement.

_There's nights we had that just walk away; And there's tears we'll cry, but those tears will fade_

          Before she realizes it, she’s run out in front of the patrol car and then out into the street.  Her gun is leveled in the direction of the fleeing black BMW.  Her emotions are running wild as she raises her gun and squeezes off a shot.  The back window of the car explodes and the car slams into parked cars a good distance up the street.

_It's the price we pay when it comes to love; And we'll take what comes, take what comes_

          “Jamie!”  She’s calling his name again.

          “I’m okay,” two words that she wasn’t sure she’d ever hear as he approaches her from his near-death experience.  At this point, instinct kicks in and Jamie says,

          “Go, go,” and they start running toward the car.

_Feel the wind in your hair; Feel the rush way up here_

          They got to the car, weapons drawn and aimed, just in case.  Again she’s saying his name.  She’s still not sure that he’s standing there opening the BMW’s car door to check on the suspect.  Jamie announced that Dante was dead and then he followed procedure and cuffed him to the steering wheel.

_We're walking the wire, love; We're walking the wire, love; We're gonna be higher, up; We're walking the wire, wire, wire_

          “That was some shot.  You saved my life,” Jamie said.

          “Jamie, it was like I heard a voice.  I swear to God,” Eddie told him.

          “That’s called a radio,” he was being a smartass, at a time like this.

          “No. Serious.  Like I knew, I knew you were in trouble before you even… were.  Like I w-was warned,” she said.  At that point, there were no regulations.  They weren’t in the middle of the street, in the middle of the crime scene.

          “Jamie…” they came together, holding each other.  Eddie closed her eyes.  He was there and he was alive.  She could feel his heart beating and then he whispered the words,

          “I’d spend the five million on you.”

_So look out down below; Look out down below; Look out down below; Walking the wire, wire, wire; So look out down below_

          They stood there; holding each other tight, as other squad cars came screeching onto the scene.  It didn’t matter.  The other officers got out of the car and they were staring at them.  It didn’t matter.  All that mattered was what they were holding onto in that moment.

_Oh, I'll take your hand when thunder roars; And I'll hold you close, I'll stay the course; I promise you from up above; That we'll take what comes, take what comes, love_

          Later that day at the Reagan household, everyone was wondering where Jamie was.  Dinner was getting cold on the table and Danny was starving.  Erin wasn’t in any better mood either, mentioning that her younger brother was making a habit of being late.  Then the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard along with Jamie apologizing for being late.

_We're walking the wire, love; We're walking the wire, love; We're gonna be higher, up; We're walking the wire, wire, wire_

          He comes into the room and they get to poking fun at him.  He expected it.  The fun stops however, when he asks Jack to help him get an extra setting for the table.  His family immediately starts asking questions but he doesn’t answer them – smirking to himself as only he knows what’s about to happen.  He makes it to the open doorway that leads into the family room.  Jamie reached out his hand, Eddie moves into view, taking his hand into her own.  She says hello, noting that everyone was very surprised to see her while they say their hellos.  The butterflies in her stomach were going at ninety miles an hour.  This was it.

          “Officer Janko,” Frank smiles.

          “Just Eddie today, Dad,” Jamie corrects.

          “Actually, not… just Eddie today,” she reminds him.

          “Well, since this morning, the future Mrs. Jameson Reagan,” he announced.

_So look out down below; Look out down below; Look out down below; Walking the wire, wire, wire; So look out down below_

          Later that night as they collapsed into Eddie’s bed together, everything that they had been feeling for years, compounded by the events of the morning, just spilled out.  It had been all a blur but they knew that the future was bright.  Together they’d tackle things just as they always had – there would be just one difference – everyone would know that they were walking the wire together forever.

_We're walking the wire; We're walking the wire; We're walking the wire, wire, wire_

**The End**


End file.
